


For the Children

by Fortress_Blizzard



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortress_Blizzard/pseuds/Fortress_Blizzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas North is a powerful man, little did an art teacher named Bunnymund know that. And because of a few mistakes, the only way for North to keep funding the school where Bunnymund works is for Bunnny to be his little toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Children

A/N: April is coming soon. I haven't written for ROTG before so this is a start. I'm a big fan of eggnog shipping (And Sandy/Pitch and Jack/Hiccup) and I hope this story is finished by April. The plot came to me while laying in bed contemplating about whether to write. I hope you guys like it! Ding forget to Review, Fave, or Follow. 

Hands, giant hands. That was the first thought that came to Asters mind. He had woken up sober as he could be and snuggled into the deep velvet covers. He hadn't remembered a thing from last night except giant hands. Sniffing into the covers, he heard his phone blaring. It was his alarm. Suddenly his eyes snapped open as he realized that he was going to be late for work. The elementary school always opened at 8 sharp but he liked to get up and get presentable about two hours earlier. Blinking, he saw beautiful furniture and expense, very expensive artwork on the walls. This wasn't his home. 

He tried moving but that wasn't optional. Something heavy was bound to his hips and he had no other way of escaping. His phone blared even louder than before and he was afraid of whoever was the other side of the bed. Looking again at the room, it must have been some rich lady he slept with. She had a great taste in decor. 

“Will it shut up?” 

Aster sucked in a breath. That didn't sound like a lady. Ladies didn't have deep voices with Russian accents. Daringly, he twisted around to see the sleeping face of a man. An older man at that. He began to curse himself. This man had to be ancient! How in the world could he have gotten himself into this mess?! 

He slowly counted and began to breathe regularly. He would just have to let the old man down gently and say that this was all an accident and then he could just leave and none of this ever happened. That plan sounded good. 

“Ah, you are wake?” 

Aster snapped out of his thoughts to see the man sitting up. The weight on his hip was lifted seeing that it was the man's large arm. He couldn't find his voice to speak. 

“Did you have great time last night?” The man asks. The red cover that had hid his chest had fallen to his lap showing off all his muscled pecks. Aster felt a heat rise on his face. The man's blue eyes twinkled at him. “You were so very shy that I didn't make it so far.” 

A relief flooded through Aster. He yanked the sheets off him to see that he was still in his clothes but his belt was undone, shirt untucked and unbuttoned, and was covered in what he hopes were bruises. He began to fix his clothes not daring to look at the stranger beside him. 

“May you turn that off please?” The older man asks pointing toward his lamp table. Aster snapped his head toward his phone and fumbling to get it. He had forgotten about his alarm that still rung. 

Hearing the man sigh, Aster curiously looked at him with a small hint of shame. 

“That probably has woken my son.” The man rubs his face. Aster swore when he saw the man rubbing his beard and thinking how sexy it actually looked. However when he had said son Aster had frozen in his place. 

Son. Aster began to pray to every god he knew of to get him out of this situation. He had come into a man's home who had a child! A freaking child! This man probably has a wife too somewhere! The art teacher had forgotten about his lateness and began to worry more about how he was going to escape. 

“Don’t worry.” The man lays back into his bed. “Jack won't mind you.” 

“L-look.” Aster swallowed a lump in his throat. He was about to break an old man's heart for crying out loud. “This was all a mistake and I need to go home and...and…” 

He was lost. He swore that he had all this planned out. Staring at the man, Aster soon ducked his head in shame. He couldn't do this. Not to an old man at least. 

“Why don't you stay for breakfast?” The man places a hand on Asters hip making the man flinch. Slowly, Aster took his hand and moved it away. He grinned, “Still shy?” 

“I need to go.” Aster quickly gets out of the bed to find his shoes. “I'm going to be late for work and I have a big class! Maybe you can call me? Look I'll see you around!” 

Aster had found his shoes and was out of the house in a heartbeat. His keys were still in his pocket (thank the gods) and his car was outside. He didn't know where he was or how he got here but he knew he was about to get the hell up out and dodge. 

It was 10 when he made it to work. The whole school which was pretty small was worried about his absence. He had apologized and said it was only that he had slept in. 

“Mr. Aster, what's com-lent-” one of the little children asks looking at the colour wheel on the board. 

“Its complementary colors which are opposite colors that complement each other.” Aster points to the red and blue. “See? They both make each other shine.” 

“Oooh!” the small boy smiles showing the missing tooth in his front. He hobbled off to the other kids to go talk about complementary colours. 

Aster happily sat at his desk. He had no worries now, all that happened earlier was just the past and he was surrounded by his beautiful children. 

“W-would you like to see our classrooms Mr. N-North.” the principle’s shaky voice echoed through the halls. Quickly Aster stood from his desk, Toothania only spoke like that when the state officials were around. He looked over his classroom. Everything was in order. Like always. 

The door to his room opened. He fixed himself and readied to greet the official yet as soon as he saw the old stranger from earlier. His face changed to a red quickly as the man smiled at him and shook his hand,strongly. 

“H-Hello Aster! This is Mr. North our new funder of the school!” Tooth smiles crazyish. “Mr. North this Aster our best teacher here! I hope you have a wonderful time chatting with him about our learning processes!” 

With that said Tooth had dodged leaving North and Aster alone. 

“H-Hello.” Aster prayed to the gods that this man has Alzheimer's disease. But the look in this man's eyes told him that he knew exactly who he was with. “I-I'm Aster an art teacher and this is my classroom-” 

Suddenly the lunch bell had rung, and the children sprang up into a line. Aster nodded at the class captain to lead them to the lunchroom. 

“Such wonderful children.” North watches as they leave the room in perfect step. “I guess it is because they have a perfect teacher.” 

Aster paled. 

“My name is Nicholas North, I own many business including toy factories, candy companies, and others dealing with private industry.” North grinned at him. “I don't think I had the pleasure of introducing myself properly so now is good time.” 

“Well Mr. North, I would like to tell you that this school is worth putting your money into.” Aster avoided his gaze. “They have some of the most talented kids here and-” 

“I suppose it is.” North looks around at the class. 

Aster felt his hands sweat. He began to wonder why and why his days just kept getting worse. 

“Do you know the reason why I began funding this school?” North looked over to the decorated wall of colorful paintings of children's hands. 

Aster gulped, shaking his head. 

The old man sighed, “I started funding this school last night after a very drunken teacher at a bar went on and on about how much he loved it here and how he wished the school had more to give the children.” 

The teacher suddenly felt suffocated as the old man went on. 

“He was so passionate about it and I couldn't just stand there and listen to his troubles...Yes I knew he was drunk and truth is I wanted to use him for my own uses.” North cleared his throat turning to look Aster in the eyes. “I am old as you know...So I had brought him to my home but he was such a shy man that I couldn't bring myself to take his innocence.” 

Aster felt one his whole body was on fire. He couldn't speak, he couldn't even look the man in the eyes. 

“What a sweet ass he must have,” North licked his lips staring at the teacher with such hunger. “All night I spent wondering how it would have been to take it.” 

A hand slid against Aster’s waist then slowly to his small ass. His breath hitched when North gave it a tight squeeze. 

“So sweet.” The old man repeats. “How could I let a beautiful man like that be sad?” 

Aster closed his eyes tightly then opened them with fury. “This is what you want? You want me to be your little plaything for you to fund the school?!” 

“And you are angry at me?” North narrowed his eyes. “I saw the way you looked at me this morning, you saw an old man; a mistake and had left me in my own bed heart broken. And you are saying that I can't see you as my toy?” 

Aster had no words. He was left struck. 

“I never met someone with so much passion as you.” North clasped the cheek of the teacher. “You would do anything for these children wouldn't you?” 

“You really are going to do this to me?” Aster backed away. He never knew that situations like this in life actually happened. It was morally wrong. 

“If only you had stayed for breakfast.” North muses. “Maybe this would have never happened.” 

That made Aster flinch. 

“We will go on a date tomorrow.” North says after many seconds of silence from the other. “I'll have one of my employees pick you up, and if you'll excuse me- I have to leave. My son is waiting in the car and he'll be late for his classes.” 

North placed a sweet kiss on the others unmoving mouth then left the poor man. He walked out with a smirk. 

Aster stood stupified.

**Author's Note:**

> Unhhhh, Hi fandom! I hope you guys enjoyed this! I like writing this and I hope you guys like it too! Thanks for reading the first chapter!


End file.
